Falx
Falx is an Einherjar from the game Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. He is a Heavy Warrior and can be found in the Crawsus Forest Ruins. Background An adventurer from the outskirts of Gerabellum. Blaming the undead for the death of his parents, Falx spent his entire life seeking vengeance by defeating Brahms, the Lord of the Undead. Falx not only excelled in wielding a sword, but also used his knowledge of contraptions and sorcery to his advantage in battles. However, after his extraordinary fighting skills finally caught Brahms' eye, he promptly lost his life. Upon meeting Alicia again after being freed, Falx will urge her to use her free time to practice, since he is no longer there to help her. He also warns her to watch out for the traps he has set for the undead; they are harmless to humans, but he does not want to have to reset them. He also realizes that he is no match for Brahms. However, he believes that humans and undead are destined to fight each other until one or the other perishes, just like it is natural for all conflicting creatures to fight, and swears that he will stand by humanity. Battle Falx starts out with decent attacks, but gradually falls behind in terms of damage output. He notably never learns Sweep Dive, which is a significant disadvantage, and gets Dreaded Radius quite late. He will join your party with a Claymore, Duel Armor and Duel Greaves. His initial skill is Ghost Buster. Attacks *'Lower Split' - Initial *'Sideswiper' - Initial *'Smashing Swing' - Inital *'Quick Stab' - Level 7 *'Overhand Left' - Level 15 *'Forbid Sound' - Level 23 *'Dreaded Radius' - Level 32 *'Bloody Cascade' - Level 40 *'Spinal Current' - Level 48 *'Sonic Edge' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Arm Breaker, Blast Kick, Disassemble, Iron Bash, Structural Shot, Sweep Dive Tolerances Soul Crush Falx uses the generic Heavy Warrior Soul Crush, Soul Evocation. He will say "You'll pay with your life!" before using it. Relic Location A greatsword found at the southern end of the Crawsus Forest Ruins. Falx has a 40% chance of appearing. Adonis is the other possible option. Falx will say "Sure, I'll lend you a hand" when you materialize him. Release Information When you are about to release Falx, he will ask "Hmph. So that's the way you feel?" If you then choose to release him, he will say "I would've liked a little more action." Upon being released, Falx will appear in the house after the Inn on the first screen of Villnore. He will give you an Expert's Experience if you go see him right before the final boss (you will have to load from the final save point). Conversation Falx may have a short exchange with one of two characters at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team: Brahms, whom he attempted to challenge, and Zunde, even though the latter lived and died after his time. *'Brahms' :Falx: Brahms! :Brahms: Hmm...You're that rat I found in my castle. Do you wish to challenge me again? :Falx: You say that again, and I'll make you regret it! *'Zunde' : Zunde: Right...Now why don't you leave this to me? : Falx: Damn fool! Don't you know your own strength!? Etymology "Falx" is the Latin word for "sickle" http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/falx, perhaps a reference to his dexterity with a sword. Trivia *Falx has the same voice actor as Adonis, Alm, Woltar, Ehrde and Aegis. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *Falx will sometimes say "Taste my steel!" while attacking. *Falx is one of two Heavy Warrior Einherjar who never learn their best attack, Sweep Dive. Roland is the second one. Gallery Image:VP2 Char-Falx.jpg|Falx's victory pose Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Male